1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear conductor connection terminal that conductively connects between a substrate and a linear conductor such as a cable, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has hitherto been used a linear conductor connection terminal having a housing, an insertion port for insertion of a linear conductor into the housing, and a terminal that conductively connects with the linear conductor as a linear conductor connection terminal that conductively connects between a substrate and a linear conductor such as a cable. In some linear conductor connection terminals, a groove configured to hold the linear conductor is provided in the terminal, and a contact point portion is provided on the same terminal and on the back side away from the groove (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-332317, for example). In the linear conductor connection terminal, the linear conductor passes inside the groove provided in the terminal to be held between a support force relaxation lever and the terminal to achieve strong conductive connection between the linear conductor and the terminal.
However, the linear conductor connection terminal used for light emitting diode (LED) illumination, for example, is significantly small, and it may be difficult for an operator to manually connect a thin linear conductor to the linear conductor connection terminal. Specifically, when the linear conductor is inserted from the insertion port deep into the housing, the linear conductor may be inserted in a direction that is different from the direction of the contact point portion. In this case, even if it is attempted to guide the linear conductor to the contact point portion using the groove, the linear conductor may not reach the contact point portion unless the linear conductor is inserted straight toward the contact point portion since the contact point portion is provided on the back side away from the groove.